


Oversized

by Demon_Hades



Series: Demons of Ikebukuro [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, damn Demon back at it again with fluff, sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Hades/pseuds/Demon_Hades
Summary: It isn't surprising to wake up to an empty bed in the morning. What is surprising is waking up to the face of the other.





	

It was always like this.

They spend the night together; either at Izaya’s house, or at Shizuo’s. Every morning, depending on whose house they are at that night, the other is gone by the morning. They pretend like everything is normal when they see each other on the streets; no one was the wiser that they were secretly sleeping together.

This particular night they spent at Shizuo’s apartment.

After their usual routine, Shizuo ended up on the edge of his bed, with his head leaning on one hand, and a cigarette loosely hanging between the fingers of the other. He always found himself thinking too much; always about what he has done, and what he could have done instead. Not that he regretted this arrangement, far from it. Surprisingly, these past couple of months have been the happiest he’s had been in a long time.

What he found himself regretting was that they hadn’t done this sooner. It could have saved them a lot of trouble, it could have saved them both from such a dark loneliness.

Most of all he regretted not being able to tell Izaya his current feelings.

He discarded the thought along with his cigarette, extinguishing the smoke in the ash tray. He glanced at Izaya, who was soundly asleep in his bed. Izaya didn’t sleep much, Shizuo often had to trap him in a bear hug to keep him in the bed until he eventually fell asleep. It was such a calming peace whenever he found Izaya voluntarily sleeping, especially in Shizuo’s bed over the comfort of his own at home. He was pretty cute.

Shizuo laid down beside his little flea, draping an arm around him and pulling him closer against his chest. He knew that even if he embraced Izaya like this, he would still find some way to wriggle out of his grasp and be gone by the time the sun is up. It was fine; it was always like this.

* * *

The next morning Shizuo is not surprised at all to find himself waking up to an empty bed. This always happened after all. With a heavy sigh, he stood up and stretched, finding his pants at least on the mess of clothes on the floor, and then immediately grabbing his smokes from his pocket. He needed to feed his addiction before he fed his stomach. The fact that Izaya’s clothes were still strewn across his floor never registered in his hazy, drowsy mind.

He stumbled out of his room, much like a zombie, and then sat down at his kitchen table. Huh, something smelt good.

“Morning.”

A sudden voice jolted him out of his daze. He looked up with wide eyes, and was surprised to see Izaya standing in his kitchen, with a cat mug in his hand, and Shizuo’s white dress shirt on.

Wha-?!

Shizuo looked at him with a blank stare, his cigarette hanging loosely between his teeth as he stared at the surprising presence.

Izaya… stayed the night? He was here in the morning?

“Izaya, why are you-…” he looked the raven over, who just gave Shizuo a cocky smirk and a raised eyebrow in return. No, wait, don’t address this, it might spook Izaya and make him change his mind. “Why… is there a special reason as to why you’re wearing my shirt?”

Izaya looked down at his apparel, as if just noticing. He shrugged. The shirt was a couple sizes too big for him, completely dwarfing his body and drowning it in too much fabric.

It was incredibly cute.

“It was what I found first in your mess of clothes, since my clothes were so rudely ripped off last night.” Izaya smirked sat down across from Shizuo at the table. He took a lazy sip of his tea as he eyed his companion across from him. He knew exactly what Shizuo was thinking; how odd it was that he was still here in the morning. Yes, he knew exactly what he was doing, and what it meant for both of them and their relationship. But this was what couples did, was it not? Things would eventually have to evolve from what they were. At least he hoped they would. 

“It’s too big on you.” Shizuo said, in a playfully scolding tone.

“Not my fault you’re such a beast. You’re just tall.” Izaya huffed defensively. He wasn’t that small.

“It’s cute.” Such a matter of fact tone.

Izaya blushed faintly. How could Shizuo always say these things so simply. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> *rises from the grave* I LIVE
> 
> also originally posted [here.](http://demon-of-ikebukuro.tumblr.com/post/154540070973/shizuo-and-izaya-48) Short but sweet right?


End file.
